Culpabilité
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: (OS UA) Erik doit fuir en compagnie de sa mère s'il veut avoir une chance d'échapper aux soldats. Alors que tout semble perdu, une aide inattendue survient.


_Hello ! Voici mon premier texte sur le fandom X-men, écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur les thèmes "coupable" et "salut". A priori, les règles demandent d'écrire en 1h/thème, mais je pense avoir mis un peu plus de 2h pour écrire mon premier jet, et je l'ai largement modifié le lendemain. Mille bisous à Nalou qui a fait la correction._

* * *

Sa mère lui attrape la main et l'emmène à l'arrière de la maison, là où se trouve la porte dissimulée qui leur permettra de sortir sans être vus. Erik sait que c'est leur seule chance de s'évader et que son père a choisit de rester pour retarder les soldats, mais alors que leurs yeux du même bleu-gris se croisent sans doute pour la dernière fois, il a l'impression de l'abandonner. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute, parce que ce sont les gens comme lui que les soldats cherchent, même s'ils emmènent généralement la famille au complet. Des familles qui montent dans des camions et ne reviennent jamais, comme celle de Hank ou de Kitty.

Mais au moins, lui et sa mère ont un mince espoir de salut. Ils essaient de rejoindre la maison d'une amie de cette dernière, qui leur a promis de les aider à se cacher si un jour ils avaient des ennuis, et ce jour est arrivé, à cause de lui. Il n'a jamais été déclaré comme mutant mais quelqu'un a dû le voir faire léviter les billes avec lesquelles il joue souvent derrière la maison. Pour ce petit instant de bonheur, ce tout petit instant à être seulement lui-même, il paie le prix fort. Et s'il en veut principalement à celui qui les a trahit, il se sent également coupable de s'être laissé aller à utiliser ses pouvoirs à l'extérieur de la maison. S'il ne l'avait pas fait...

Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsque les soldats leur bloquent soudainement la route, et il serre par réflexe les billes dans sa poche. Elles ne le quittent jamais, et leur contact le réconforte alors qu'il lève les yeux vers l'homme qui questionne sa mère. Celle-ci ment en essayant de paraître naturelle, mais le soldat n'est pas dupe et lui demande :

« C'est le petit qui en est un, c'est ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'une de ces choses ? »

« Alors vous n'aurez rien contre le fait de lui faire passer le test ? »

Ils sont perdus, elle le sait. Erik aussi le sait, et il s'accroche à elle quand les soldats tentent de l'arracher à son étreinte. Il pense que tout est fini, et ouvre de grands yeux surpris quand elle se met à hurler et que le son assourdissant projette en arrière les soldats qui venaient de poser les mains sur lui. Elle ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs, sans doute parce qu'elle l'ignorait, car elle semble aussi surprise que lui. Lorsque les hommes se relèvent et tentent à nouveau de s'en prendre à lui, elle fait tout pour le protéger, mais son cri se change en gargouillement lorsqu'une balle lui traverse la gorge et la fait taire à jamais. Erik la voit tomber et un cri lui échappe à son tour, un mot qu'il prononce comme lorsqu'il était bien plus petit, son tout premier :

« Mamaaaaaaa ! »

Il n'a pas réussi à la protéger et encore une fois, il se sent coupable. Mais il se sent aussi furieux, et les billes d'acier que contenaient ses poches s'élèvent et se mettent à tourbillonner autour de lui avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers les soldats qui l'entourent. Il les élimine tous un par un, mais l'un d'eux est seulement blessé et recule péniblement alors que Erik s'avance vers lui, les billes produisant des claquements secs en se percutant les unes les autres dans les airs. Quand le soldat lève une main humide de sang vers lui, le petit garçon hésite puis lui fait subir le même sort que les autres. Alors que sa victime crache un flot de sang, il peut lire la terreur dans ses yeux qui s'assombrissent, et il se sent coupable une fois encore, même s'il n'a aucun regret.

Rapidement, d'autres soldats le poursuivent, et il ne sait pas où aller. Il ne peut plus se réfugier chez cette femme qui devait les accueillir, et il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui. Peu à peu, les billes qui tournoient autour de lui se font de moins en moins nombreuses, se logeant dans le sol, les murs ou les voitures alors qu'il perd le contrôle de son pouvoir sous l'effet de la panique. Lorsqu'il arrive à un croisement, un son aigu lui vrille le crâne, comme si quelqu'un hurlait à l'intérieur de sa tête. A gauche. A gauche, à gauche, à gauche...L'enfant obéit, jetant juste un regard derrière lui pour découvrir les soldats pliés en deux sur le sol et se tenant la tête entre les mains.

« Maman ? »

Il a bien vu sa mère tomber, il a vu le sang et la plaie ouverte, mais qui d'autre pourrait lui venir en aide ? Mû par un fol espoir, Erik court aussi vite que possible, suivant les indications de la voix jusqu'à une ruelle abandonnée qui se termine par un cul de sac. Le bruit des bottes des soldats se rapproche et, terrifié, il pousse un cri alors qu'un jeune homme bleu apparaît devant lui et l'attrape. Il n'a pas le temps de poser la moindre question, disparaissant en même temps que le mutant aux dents pointues pour réapparaître dans un manoir immense emplit alors son champ de vision, mais il l'oublie bien vite quand un petit garçon aux yeux bleus clairs et au nez surplombé de taches de rousseur vient le saluer sans ouvrir la bouche. Il reconnaît la voix qui l'a guidé, et s'en veut de s'être laissé aller à croire que c'était celle de sa mère alors que son cœur connaissait la vérité. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

« Bonjour Erik. Je m'appelle Charles, tu es en sécurité ici. »

« Charles...merci. Et merci à toi aussi, mh... »

« Kurt, mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Diablo. Charles, il faut que je reparte immédiatement, présente Erik aux autres, d'accord ? Je vous verrai tous les deux ce soir au dîner ! »

Le jeune télépathe hoche la tête puis se tourne vers Erik alors que Diablo disparaît dans un nuage aussi bleu que son épiderme.

« Je suis désolé pour ta maman, Erik. Si seulement je vous avais trouvé un peu plus tôt... »

Erik n'a pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir que Charles partage son sentiment de culpabilité, et même s'il est habituellement très réservé, il pose timidement les mains sur les épaules du petit garçon et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Seulement la leur. Et...la mienne. »

« Non, c'est pas ta faute Erik. Tu sais, peut-être bien que c'est la faute de personne. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Parce que je suis trop petit ? Je comprends plus que tu ne penses. »

Tout en marchant dans la longue allée qui menait au manoir, Erik demanda à son nouvel ami, curieux :

« Tu ne sais pas parler, en-dehors de l'esprit ? »

Le télépathe fit une petite moue et répondit oralement, avec un zézaiement nettement perceptible :

« Si, ze sais. »

« Oh, je vois. Je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement, tu arriveras à parler aussi bien avec la voix qu'avec l'esprit ».

« Oui, ze dois zuste travailler un peu plus... »

« Mmh, est-ce que tes parents vivent ici ? »

« Non, ils sont morts, eux aussi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ze vis avec ma grande sœur Raven, monsieur Logan et les autres alors...ça va. Et puis on oublie pas ceux qui sont morts. Tu vois les arbres là-bas ? »

« Mmh mmh ? »

« Il y en a un pour chaque personne qui est partie. Samuel...aide à les faire pousser plus vite. On pourra en planter un pour ta maman... »

L'adrénaline retombait doucement et à présent qu'il était en sécurité, Erik ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui glissèrent le long de ses joues à la mention de sa mère. Charles l'approcha aussitôt et Erik songea qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'enfant porta délicatement ses doigts à sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Le jeune garçon qui contrôlait le métal les ferma également en sentant quelque chose s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Ce quelque chose était différent d'une simple voix, c'était plus… chaud et enveloppant, comme une étreinte de l'esprit, et il se sentit apaisé et rassuré quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Charles.

« Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ? »

« Non. Mais ça a marché, pas vrai ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Mmh mmh. »

« Viens on rentre, comme ça tu verras Raven et monsieur Logan. Tu aimes le thé ? Tu sais zouer aux ésseks ?»

« J'aime le thé et je suis plutôt bon aux échecs. »

« Ze te préviens, ze gagne souvent. »

« Oh oui, peut-être parce que tu triches un peu ? Comme ceci, c'est facile de gagner... »

Erik se tapota la tempe, faisant rougir Charles.

« Nhhh c'est pas vrai, je fais pas ça ! »

« Charles...je ne dois pas être le seul à avoir pensé que tu pouvais tricher. Ou à savoir que tu avais triché. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, quand ça arrive ? »

« Ze fais comme ça... »

Le plus jeune des deux enfants porta ses doigts à sa tempe et fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'accéder à l'esprit d'Erik, et de modifier ses souvenirs. L'air semblait trembler entre eux.

« S'il-te-plaît Charles, ne fait pas ça. Effacer les souvenirs des autres, c'est quelque chose que tu ne dois faire que si tu es vraiment en danger. Je suis sûr que monsieur Logan ne serait pas content d'apprendre que tu le fais alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Comment tu fais pour m'empêcher de rentrer dans ton esprit ? Tu vas tout raconter ? »

« Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Et je ne vais rien dire, je te le promets. Je garderai ton secret, et toi, tu garderas les miens, parce que c'est ce que font les amis. »

« Promis. Je serai un très, très bon ami. Peut-être même ton meilleur ami, même si ze suis petit ? »

Erik sourit, comprenant que Charles était l'enfant le plus jeune du groupe, et qu'il devait se sentir un peu seul.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu es déjà mon meilleur ami,Charles. »

Quand Charles glissa sa petite main dans la sienne, Erik la serra et se promit qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. A présent qu'ils étaient à l'abri, ils pourraient s'entraîner, accroître leurs pouvoirs et sauver d'autres mutants. Un jour, plus aucun d'entre eux n'aurait à avoir peur. Un jour, les sans-pouvoirs plaideraient coupables pour toutes leurs atrocités, et il se promit qu'il serait leur juge.


End file.
